Onyx
by SilverLeafHorse
Summary: She was born "Dead". No hearing, touch, sight, smell. No anything. But that changes the night her mom dies, killed by a masked Superhuman. What happens when the owner of a Orphanage finds her? What family takes her in? how does she get her powers? Read to find out! My first fanfiction so don't judge to harsh. "Mean" comments are ok by me! Hope you enjoy! Rated T because Caution
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

The first thing I ever saw was Darkness. The first thing I ever heard was, "Goodbye, My little Ella.". The first thing I felt was rocks. But at the time, I didnt know my mom had been killed by a bounty-hunter superhuman in a red and black suit. All I knew was that my mind was begging for me to make noise. So I did. I screamed, kicked, Cried. I did everything. But all I did was make enough noise to annoy the superhuman.

"ARG," Yelled the superhuman, "Shut up you little jerk,"

I didnt.

"ugh, kids," mummbled the superhuman, then he leaned in and patted my head, "Shush, little girl. Your going to get mr. Deadpool in trouble."

As soon as he touched me. I quieted down, and 'Mr. Deadpool' ran away. Then someone with soft, chubby hands picked me up and rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh, shhh. It will be okay little one. Everything will be o-k." She whispers, and I fall into a deep trance. Dreams take over.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter! Its my first ever fanfiction and to start it off I thought a little 1st chapter would be nice! You will meet my character more in the later chapters.**

 **ALSO! Sorry Deadpool fans! Deadpool is going to be a villan because I want him to! He will be in the later chapters of the story!**

 **(USER INFO: My User is MiraculousSpidergirl becuase I'll mostly be wrighting Miraculous Ladybug and Spider-man themed storys. Thanks for all your support! if you give any, haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry about this late update! As i'm writing this I finished the last part of MAP testing (State Testing) and I was bored so I thought, "Hey, why not start writing chapter 2? I'll copy and paste off of Google Drive!" So here I am, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A new home?**

As the 2 ladies entered the room they were surprised to find her sleeping.

But who could blame her?

She had just found out the other night that someone might adopt her.

"Well, this is the one," The larger of the two whispered.

She was holding a stuffed bear with a galaxy pattern on it.

"Just like my son's old bear," whispered the taller, skinnier one. She thought of her sweet boy. Sam, Sam Alexander (I hear your gasps!).

-+ 30 Minutes later +-

As Ella woke up she heard two ladies talking outside her door. She instinctively got dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. As soon as I opened up the door I regretted it. It wasn't two ladies! It was Molly Ann and Aisling (idk how to pronounce it).

They both gasped, "Ella! Ella! Come look! Come look!" Molly Ann shouted

"Yes! Some lady signed, Ella! Someone signed your papers!" Aisling practically whisper-yelled, her Irish accent heavy but she was determined on using full on proper english.

Ella knew what she meant, and she ran as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) to "Mother's" Office/Bedroom. Only to open the door and run face first into a medium sized lady with jet black hair.

"Oh! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry!" I stammered, blushing the whole time.

Mrs. Alexander's POV

When the little (ok maybe i'm dramatizing. But she was only 5 ¾ so not really) girl ran into me she immediately started to turn fiery red (just like Sam when he's embarrassed) and saying sorry really fast. REALLY fast.

"Oh! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry!" She said. She was really red now.

" Oh, don't worry. It's quite ok." She said in a calm voice.

"Are you sure I didn't break anything! Or bruise anything!" Man this kid was scared to death! "I was just on my way to ask Mo- Miss. Clariter if I could see who signed my papers!" This girl could sure talk a flood strong enough to break an amazingly strong wall.

Wait.

I just signed papers.

"Do you happen to know of any Ella's here?" I asked the girl politely.

Her mouth dropped open, "That's me." The girl whispered.

It took her a moment to recover, but when she did I couldn't help it. I had to say it, "Well, Ms. Ella. If you would please pack your bags and I will be waiting by my car." I Beamed. This was going to be great!

Oh wait.

On the other hand.

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE SAM'S REACTION!

 **AN: O. M. G. I was laughing and smiling writing this whole chapter! The girl next to me asked to see what was wrong and I just said "I'm writing to meh fans! WHOO HOO NOVA!" Of course I was whispering. My teacher came over and asked if I was done testing and I said yes. Then I had the idea for the "Sam's Reaction" Part! OMG I HAVE TO WRIGHT CHAPTER THREE RIGHT NOW! Also, Disclaimer! I don't own Marvel, or Ultimate Spider-man. Because if I did…. TALK ABOUT SPIDEYNOVA AND WHITESPIDER AND SPIDERFIST AND POWERNOVA AND OMG OMG OMG!**

 **Ok, im gonna leave now before I type this computer to shreds! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **3- Ella -3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: So here I am. Again. Sitting in my classroom. BORED-TO-DEATH. So I decided to make chapter 3. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Arriving home**

 **Sam's POV:**

"So, today we're learning about something cal-" Whizzer started but was interrupted by a loud text tone and the buzz through his ring.

-bring bring-

"No no no, not now mom!" Sam thought to himself

"Samuel Alexander! What have I told you before! MUTE YOUR PHONES BEFORE CLASS!" Whizzer practically screamed in his face.

"Busted, hehe" He heard spider-man whisper

"Shut it Webs!" Sam scream whispered back.

"Sorry, Sir. But can I check it, pleaseee?" Sam said, holding a puppy dog face

After about 2 minutes of intense staring the Old man lost, "Fine." He sighed.

 **Sams text:**

 **MOM: Sam get home quick it urgent! Family matters!**

 **SAMMY POO: Omg Mom! I'm on my way!**

 **MOM: Ok!**

 **MOM: See you soon honeyyyy..**

Ok that last part was just creepy. But Sam still left.

"GottaGoFamilyMatters" Sam said quickly and flew out the door faster than usual. Leaving his phone behind.

 **Teams POV:**

"Ohh, let's look to see where sammy poo poo is going, shall we." Spidey smirked, Noticing that the Old teacher had left them alone.

"Yes!" All of the supers/meta's answered.

They flipped open Nova's phone and the text popped up.

"I hope it's not bad" Dagger frowned.

 **Sam's POV:**

As soon as Sam got to his Arizona home he took off his helmet, put it in its place on the garage shelf, and went inside.

"Mom? MOM! Are you ok!" Sam yelled

He heard Giggles and then loud laughter. Sounded like his sister and mother. But his sister was away for a 5 year trip with friends and family.

So who was it?

"But mom, I wanna me-"

"SHUUUSH"

The Closets!

He pulled one open to see his mom.

But what was behind her?

Mom sighed, "He found us, Ella, you can come out now.

A young but tall girl poked out from behind her.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So you're Ella?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose your Sam Alexander?" she said ,obviously disappointed she was found.

Sam looked at the girl. Then it hit him. She was adopted!

He brightened up. She was so cute!

He picked her up and spun her around.

 **Ella's POV:**

Sam was so awesome! She had always wanted an older brother just like him!

-skip time a few hours-

"Time for bed, Ella" Sam said.

"But sa-"

 **-BOOM-**

"Stupid raccoons" Sam looked back at Ella, "I'll be back soon," He said and took off running and yelling at the raccoons.

Yes! This was her chance!

She snuck out the window and ran to the garage, she opened the door and stepped in.

Ew. It smelled like old people!

That's when something caught her eye.

Oh yes. She HAS to try this on!

 **AN:**

 **Can anyone guess what she's gonna try on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Well, here it is! Thank you so Much TabbyCat!:**

 **Your Right! It is the Nova Helmet.**

 **Thank you! I actually Got the Idea of Ella from myself xD**

 **I understand. Sam isn't the biggest character in Ultimate SM so I wanted to make**

 **A Fanfiction about him! Hes also my personal Favorite character. So I wanted**

 **To add me into it. If you have an OC request, just let me know!**

 **I will keep it strong! Promise!**

 **That one review is what kept me going onto this chapter! Thanks to whoever liked or reviewed this Fic!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **It's a Bird, it's a Jet! Wait, no.**

As soon as Ella put the helmet on a rush of Power-hungry energy nipping at her.

 _All of this power_ she thought _It's all mine!_

 _No. No it's not_.

After a while Ella had gotten control over the helmets energy field and figured out how to not destroy the garage she flew out faster than she had ever gone before. It felt great! The wind was hitting her face and she flew up over her small town.

"Bucket-head? That you? Your Bucket activated and we were wondering if anything was wrong?"

Don't talk Ella!

"Nova?"

Nothing

"Sam Alexander! Answer me!"

Ok I have had it, "Sam isn't here right now! Please call back later!" She blocked the voice from her mind.

 **Sams POV:**

If his helmet was gone and so was Ella he was so dead. He was about to open the door when something fell behind him.

"Huh?" He said aloud while he turned around. It looked like…

His Helmet? But it couldn't be. If Ella was still gone then who's was it?

He Shrugged and put it away. He would soon figure out that would be a BIG mistake.

 **I know! CLIFFHANGER, AND Short Chapter! But there is a reason why. I'm going to start writing a Voltron Legendary Defenders story. This story will be on HOLD for a little bit so I can write that! I will be playing a little bit of a game of tag between the two (a.k.a after one chapter of another, i got to the other story) so it will most likely be a story from here every other week. Same with Voltron. Anyway, Sorry Tabbs, No guessing this time, unless you can PM me! No spoilers :3.**

 **Love,**

 **Silver**


	5. Update

**Hey guys, Im putting this on both my stories. Im getting alot of rude and demanding messages from someone im not nameing, but if you want me to continue either of my stories Im asking for at least 3 reviews so I know people are reading, I could also use some ideas.**

 **-Silver**

 **P.S Im starting a Walking Dead fanfiction soon! I could use some Ideas for story names! What about The Countdown? So ill choose my other 2 fav names and put up a poll for a week!**


End file.
